The invention relates to torches such as propane, propylene, butane, mixed gas or MAPP fueled torches that use a source of fuel that is ignited by a spark generated by, for example, a piezoelectric igniter (collectively “torches”). Such torches are used for heating, soldering, brazing, welding and the like.
Torches are known where a fuel canister is releasably connected to a torch head by a threaded connection. Typically the canister includes external threads that threadably engage internal threads formed in the torch head. The torch head is threaded onto the canister by rotating the torch head relative to the canister multiple turns until the torch head is tightly secured to the canister. Such a connection requires multiple turns of the torch head relative to the canister which is a time consuming and relatively inconvenient process. Further it may be difficult for a user to determine when the torch head is fully tightened on the canister.